


hug!

by such_heights



Series: Comment Fic Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hugging afterwards makes up for the mortal peril. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hug!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for esteefee's hug fest: http://esteefee.livejournal.com/100608.html

There aren't that many upsides to being caught up in mortal peril, in Rory's view. He doesn't like the adrenaline spike, the raw panic that thuds through his system as he can't help but contemplate what will happen if the Doctor's current mad scheme doesn't pay off, and running for your life gets old fairly quickly.

Sadly, life on the TARDIS tends to involve a fair bit of mortal peril, so Rory tries to make the best of it, and the biggest upside is getting back to Amy and sweeping her up in the traditional post-peril hug. More of a cling, really. Amy's a tactile person but most of the time she's casual about it, shoulder claps and linking arms and quick squeezes of affection. But whenever they've escaped some terrible fate, she goes in for a good, long hug, and that makes up for many indignities in Rory's book.

Today they're both shaken and scared even after they're safely inside the TARDIS, and while the Doctor skips up to the console Amy turns to Rory and melts right into him, mashing her face into his shoulder and wrapping her arms tight around him. Rory's shaken too, and he rests on hand on her back and one in her hair, his fingers brushing lightly against her temple, and as he steadies her he steadies himself.

Their breathing evens out together, and Amy lifts her head to rest her chin on his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his. He feels fear wash away to be replaced by contentment, Amy's warm arms around him and her soft words in his ear making up for the terrors of any monster.


End file.
